


His Arm Has Grown Long

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron reaches out his power and brings Eregion- and Celebrimbor - to ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Arm Has Grown Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).



[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/73b630e123fdc88094d2abebf0e565f8/tumblr_p7e3bniSyl1rxns16o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
